


The Trouble with Squirrels

by Mockingbird_22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Woodland Creatures, This one is a little ridiculous!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: A little bit of magic goes wrong for Magnus, leading to their lazy morning being invaded by a magical thieving squirrel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesunflowerqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowerqueen/gifts).



> Written for the tumblr prompt: “Seriously, the chimney?” - “The squirrel can’t win!”

This was one of their more lazy days, if such a thing existed for Shadowhunter’s and the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Things were good between Alec and Magnus, really good. Alec had been asking Magnus all morning about the craziest or weirdest things he’d ever been asked to do with his magic. Magnus was colourfully recounting a tale about the time he created magical squirrels as a birthday surprise from one Warlock to another. The squirrels apparently could do acrobatics and juggle acorns.

Alec wasn’t sure he actually believed it and asked Magnus that if it was true then he could create a squirrel right here and now. Which he did of course, with all his usual flair, and there appeared a small red squirrel on the coffee table.

Alec chuckled. Of course his boyfriend could create woodland creatures from thin air.

“Impressed?” Magnus asked.

“Somewhat,” Alec responded.

Magnus was just about to cast the squirrel away when it suddenly dove off the coffee table and across the floor.

“Shit!” They both cried in unison.

“It shouldn’t have been able to go anywhere,” Magnus exclaimed. “Not unless I…”

“Unless you what?” Alec asked from where he was looking under the sofa.

“Well, it’s been some time since I created any animals and I… may have forgotten a part of the spell which prevents the creature from basically having free will.”

“So it could go anywhere?” Alec asked.

“Oh don’t worry it can’t hide forever and it won’t leave the building. The magical tether is only so long. Won’t stop it from going anywhere inside though,” Magnus said regretfully.

Alec sighed. There went their morning off.

“I’ll take the kitchen and the living room, you take the bedroom, bathroom and the study,” Alec said.

“Ohh I love when you get all commanding,” Magnus quipped.

That only earned him a raised eyebrow from Alec, and a little bit of a blush.

Their search went just as well as could be expected, which was to say the squirrel had successfully evaded them.

But just then Alec spotted it crouching behind the dresser in the hallway and then quickly scurrying off, but it had been holding something too - the necklace Magnus gave Alec for their one month anniversary. Not something people typically celebrated, but they’d been through enough just trying to _get_ together. Actually _being_ in a relationship that lasted a month was a great accomplishment especially for a Shadowhunter and a Warlock.

“Oh this just got personal now,” Alec declared.

“How so?” Magnus asked.

“It’s got the necklace you gave me, from our one month anniversary. I think I left it on the nightstand.”

“Ah,” Magnus said in realisation. Alec was not going to give up now.

They carried on looking for another ten minutes, pulling up cushions and even looking inside shoes. Eventually Alec decided the only other place in the living room he hadn’t checked was the chimney. Yes it was closed off but this was a magic squirrel who knew what it could do.

“Seriously, the chimney?” Magnus exclaimed as he walked back into the room and saw his boyfriend crouched on the floor with his head half hidden up the chimney.

“The squirrel can’t win!” Alec responded like it was obvious. “That necklace means too much to me and it’s my fault for asking you to make it in the first place.”

He pulled himself up off the floor and walked back over to Magnus.

“Technically, it was my fault though. I didn’t have to create it. I’m sure it will come out when it gets hungry, hopefully.”

They didn’t have to wait too long though as Magnus had just looked over to his bedroom door and saw the offending creature scurrying along toward the bed. Magnus crept slowly forward and with a quick wave of his hands the squirrel was no more but magic.

“Problem solved,” Magnus declared. He bent down to the carpet and retrieved the necklace it had been holding too.

“Thanks,” Alec said as he took the item and put it around his neck, then gave Magnus a quick kiss.

“Let’s just agree that animals should no longer be summoned in the house or without the proper incantations,” Magnus stated, looking a little sheepish. It was him who’d forgotten part of the spell after all.

“Agreed,” Alec said. “So back to our lazy morning? Or what’s left of it at least?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Magnus responded, walking to his cocktail table. “A drink, Alexander? I think we deserve it.”

“I think we do,” Alec responded, mouth quirking up into that tiny smile he always got around Magnus.


End file.
